


Carpe Diem

by WriterFreak001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Carpe Diem, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, OMG I Just Need Waige To Kiss On The Show Again Already!, Romance, Seize the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x19. “Walter bravely curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and cradled her face as she instinctively leaned her cheek into his palm. ‘I think it’s important to seize every moment while we still have them.’ ‘I agree,' Paige swallowed thickly.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**WriterFreak001:**

I thought about this last night after watching 2x19, and I just had to write it before the idea escaped me!

* * *

 

 **Title** | Carpe Diem

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Post 2x19. “Walter bravely curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and cradled her face as she instinctively leaned her cheek into his palm. ‘I think it’s important to seize every moment while we still have them.’ ‘I agree,' Paige swallowed thickly.’

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Carpe Diem **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** One-Shot **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“There,” Paige smiled as she tossed the dirty, wet rag into the trash can next to her desk, “I think that about does it.”

“Thanks for helping me clean up,” Walter said softly as he handed her a coffee mug. “It would have taken all night if you hadn’t stayed.”

“Well,” Paige playfully rolled her eyes, took a sip of her coffee and hummed with satisfaction after tasting the cinnamon Walter still graced her coffee with. “Ralph fell asleep, and it didn’t look like the others were going to stick around and help so… I thought I’d stay and cut your work by half. Plus,” she laughed melodiously, “I have a knack for cleaning and quite enjoy it.”

“Regardless of why you chose to stay and help,” Walter flashed an appreciating smile, “Thank you.”

Paige grinned slowly as she placed her coffee mug on top of her desk. Walter shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk towards his desk when a thought occurred to him. “You know,” he whipped around, immediately capturing the liaison’s undivided attention, “I learned today that burying myself in math and science makes me miss a lot of important moments… a lot of moments in which logic,” he chuckled, “can’t provide. It makes me wonder how many missed opportunities I had in my life because I had focused on work instead of having fun… or spending time with my sister before she passed away…. What if,” he mindlessly approached her as his face fell but continued to hold her gaze, “What if I missed something incredibly important because of the way my brain is built?”

“Walter,” Paige shifted her weight and folded her arms across her chest before continuing. “Your brain is built exactly as it should be, and the people who love you and care about you know that. Especially Megan. You’re always saying how she understood you more than anybody else in your life, and you’re right. She did. She knew her baby brother better than anybody, and she knew everything you did for her, whether you were busy burying your nose in your research for MS or spending time with her, was because you love her. And your desire to save her came from here,” she casually placed her hand over his heart, “where she has always been.”

Walter knew better than to argue with Paige whenever she brought in emotional concepts. Though logically, it was impossible for Megan to exist inside a circulatory muscle, he understood the metaphor. In a strange way, it did feel like Megan was with him sometimes even though, in reality, she physically wasn’t.

“Megan was never one to waste her life away,” she eventually continued, “and she lived it to the fullest as best as she could, and she knew, in a way, you were too. It’s great that you’re realizing there is more to life than math and science, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up for the things you may have missed. We all go through life, wondering if we should have lived it differently… should have made better choices… should have gone left instead of right, but what’s most important is what’s going on in the present. It’s your decisions you make _now_ that makes up for the past and impacts the future.”

Walter slowly nodded and muttered, “Carpe Diem.”

“Hm?”

“Carpe Diem,” he repeated. “It’s something Megan used to say. She said it mean—”

“Seize the day,” Paige finished with a smile.

“Oh? You know it?”

“Of course,” Paige laughed. “Dead Poets Society.”  

Walter cocked an eyebrow. “How can a society of dead people even exist? It’s strictly impossible.”

“It’s a movie,” Paige playfully pushed him. “You know, ‘O Captain, My Captain?’"

Walter innocently shook his head.

“Never mind, then.” Paige said quickly. “Anyway, it means ‘Seize the day.’ Make every opportunity count. Have no regrets. YOLO.”

“YOLO?” Now Walter was really confused.

“YOLO.”

“What the hell is a YOLO?”

“It’s an acronym… You only live once.”  Paige giggled and shook her head slowly.

“Oh.” Walter mumbled, not sure if he even _wanted_ to waste time trying to wrap his mind around the concept of YOLO. “As I was saying,” he decided to shift the conversation back to its original intent, “Megan always said ‘Carpe Diem,’ and she always told me how important it was to seize the day, and I guess I thought I was… by making every moment count in trying to save her life, but… I’m now I’m not so sure she meant me excelling in math and science and finding her a cure. I guess that means I…,” he looked at Paige questioningly, “let her down?”

“No, of course not,” Paige shook her head and touched his arm gently. “She told you to make every moment count because she knew, one day, you would remember those words and apply them to your life. Like I said, she knew who you are… were…, and she told me once that she recognized there was a shift in your IQ and EQ levels. She knew you were evolving into someone with the potential to accept emotions, and that made her happy. Her baby brother was,” Paige smirked, “growing up. So no,” Paige softly caressed his arms with her thumbs, “you didn’t let her down. You’re still evolving into the man she hopes you’ll one day become, and that’s all she ever wanted for you… to be happy… and to love… and accept yourself for who you are.”

Walter grinned sadly as he remembered the video his sister had sent after her death. “How do you always know what to say?”

Paige shrugged. “I visited Megan a few times when she was in the hospital. She told me things she never told Sylvester or you… things only I would understand.”

“What sort of things?”

Paige smiled and laughed lightly. “She made me promise not to say anything until you’re ready to hear them.... and… just a few minutes ago… was one of those moments.”

Walter chuckled. “That sounds like Megan.”

Paige nodded with a small grin. “She still is a part of your life, Walter. Whether she’s here or not, she still around giving you advice and guiding you. Don’t take that for granted.”

Walter chuckled quietly. “Strangely, I think I like this… way of remembering my sister a lot better than if I had succeeded uploading her mind into a computer. It’s less… robotic.”

Paige bit her lip as a grin colored her lips. “And more human… like you are now.”

“Yeah…,” Walter agreed swiftly. He leaned closer to her and stared at her hands for a few seconds before finding her eyes again. “I’ve also, uh,” he angled himself towards her, “I’ve also realized that there’s something important in my life I’ve been ignoring out of fear, and I don’t think I want to do that anymore.”

“Oh?” Paige felt her stomach flip as he gazed intently at her. She knew what he was wanting without him even saying it because she, too, had wanted the same thing for many months.

Walter bravely curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and cradled her face as she instinctively leaned her cheek into his palm. “I think it’s important to seize every moment while we still have them.”

“I agree,” Paige swallowed thickly.

“…And if it breeds consequences, we face them as they come,” Walter added softly before eagerly taking her hands in his to pull her closer to him. “I… I don’t want to hide from us anymore, Paige.”

“I don’t either,” she whispered almost too quietly as she squeezed his hands lovingly.

“I want to fight for us,” he mumbled lowly.

“Me too, Walter,” Paige smiled and blinked back her tears as her nose burned from Walter’s sweet words. “Me t—”

Paige’s iteration was suddenly cut off with a bruising kiss as Walter, unable to control his desire to kiss her again, closed the distance between them. Paige’s hands slipped out of Walter’s fingers and floated to his curly hair as Walter wrapped his arms around her to keep himself from jumping away like he did the first time. That was, perhaps, one of the greatest mistakes in his life, and he was determined to make up for it. She moaned and leaned slightly backwards as the power of his open-mouth kiss sent her knees buckling, and as he towered over her, she gripped the edge of her desk with one hand as she continued threading her fingers through his wild hair.

And when they heard Ralph mumbling in his sleep, Walter, for the second time in his life, jumped away from Paige Dineen. He frowned, and she giggled. “That always seems to happen, doesn’t it?”

“We’ve only kissed twice,” Paige laughed as she glanced at her son for a second before returning her attention to Walter.

“Still…,” he pursed his pulsing lips and sighed.

“Well,” she smirked as she advanced him and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the stairs, “You know what they say: if at first you don’t succeed, try, try again.”

“That’s basically the definition of insanity, you know?” Walter cocked an eyebrow.

“Exactly,” she grinned wickedly.

Walter gulped as the color drained from his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She refused to answer him in the company of her sleeping son, but he didn’t give up asking her as they climbed the stairs. When they were passing the kitchen of his loft, he stopped walking and asked her for a fifth time. “What did you mean back there, Paige?”

Paige, instead of answering him, kissed him gently on the lips. “There. Now we’ve kissed three times.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

Paige bravely freed the top button of his button-up and then kissed him again. “And that’s four, now.”

“Yes, it is.” Walter nodded in agreement, “but you still haven’t answered me.”

“I will, in due time.” Paige muttered as she continued unbuttoning Walter’s shirt. “But for now,” she pushed the material off of his shoulders and slid her hands underneath his white T-shirt to feel his warm, well-toned chest underneath her fingers. “But for now,” she said, feeling adventurous as she lifted the material over his head and tossed it to the floor, “let’s go in there,” she nodded towards his bedroom as she fiddled with his belt buckle, “and make every single second we have together count.”  

“C-Carpe Diem.” Walter almost squeaked as Paige ripped his belt off of him before taking his hand and leading him to his bed.

Paige, for the second time that night, grinned wickedly as the back of her legs hit the side of his bed. “Carpe Diem.”

And without another word said, Paige yanked Walter in for a hard, wet kiss as she tipped them over onto the soft mattress, with the intent of driving Walter O’Brien over the edge of insanity as they strive to make every second they have together count.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I am actually really proud of this quick write-up! I hope you found it to your liking too! :D Let me know what you think, please.


End file.
